powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Reincarnation
The power to pass one's spirit/soul into another body after death. Not to be confused with Resurrection as the user possesses a new body. Also Called *Past Life *Rebirth Capabilities The user is capable of surviving and escaping death by having their spirit/soul reborn in the body of another and possess a body that was just born, new-born animal or corpse. If they reincarnate by possessing another body they gain the physical capabilities of the host, but also the drawbacks and potentially the social connections as well. If they reincarnate by being reborn in new body, their original powers may be radically changed in strength or they may end up with new powers. Applications *Divided Mind - If the personalities are distinct from each other. *Past Life Awareness - User retain all memories, experience, wisdom, skills, knowledge and powers of their past lives. Variations *Dimensional Travel/Time Travel: The user may be reincarnated in any era or parallel world. Associations * Samsara Manipulation Limitations * May be reborn as an infant. * Memories may not return to the reborn immediately, and the process may take time or requirements. * User's soul must be transferred inside the new body, ie. if the soul is thwarted by outside forces, it will be unable to be reborn. Known Users Gallery 540px-Fullmetal Alchemist - 28 - Large 13.jpg|Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist) meets Ling Yao... 541px-Im greed.jpg|...and is reincarnated onto him. Regeneration.jpg|The Master passing from one incarnation to another after a fatal injury. SotD-ceremony.jpg|Sister Nicci gets Reincarnated into a new body with the aid of the Sisters of the Dark. 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|The Doctor Soma Cruz.jpg|Soma Cruz (Castlevania) is the reincarnation of Dracula. buzz-hawkman-hawkgirl_1sm.jpg|Hawkman & Hawkgirl (DC) Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Himuro Gemma uses his "Reincarnation Technique" to bring himself back to life. Gabriel.gif|Szayel implanting himself in Nemu, and reincarnating himself into an undamaged form. Orochimaru_true_form.png|Orochimaru using his "Living Corpse Reincarnation" to reincarnate himself into a new body, thus erasing any permanent damage and aging. pex045.jpg|Salupa of Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao has this ability... resurrecting in the body of Dr. Eva Tabinas... then becomes Kalagua. Heather Mason.png|Heather Mason (Silent Hill), the reincarnation of Alessa Gillespie. John Daker:Erekose.jpeg|the Eternal Champion (Moorcock Multiverse) is endlessly reincarnated throughout the multiverse in different identities, doomed to eternal battle. Elric of Melnibone.jpg|Elric of Melniboné is but one of the many incarnations of the constantly reincarnated Eternal Champion. 993414kagome.jpg|Kagome (Inuyasha) is the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. legend-of-korra_aang-statue.jpg|Korra (Legend of Korra) is one of the many reincarnations of the Avatar, with her previous incarnation being Aang. (Avatar: the Last Airbender) Asura & Indra.jpg|Over the countless generations, Asura's and Indra's Chakra (Naruto) after their deaths have been reincarnated by different vessel's worthy of their chakra, one time Madara Uchiha integrated Hashirama's Cells and obliviously Asura's Chakra which he awakened the Rinnegan, their current vessels are Naruto who has Asura and Sasuke who has Indra. Majuub.gif|Uub (Dragon Ball) is the human reincarnation of Kid Buu. Erioll04.jpeg|Eriol Hiiragizawa (Cardcaptor Sakura) is the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Yuca.Collabell.full.433067.jpg|Yuca (Immortal Rain) is the Spirit of Methuselah, and has constantly been reincarnating since the beginning of human history. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Mystic Powers Category:Common Powers